Winx Club Stella's Sister
by Mrs.ShakierraIGJHartwell
Summary: Something i came up with hope you like it please review por favor SIGJH


ALFEA SIMULATION ROOM

The winx were taking their mid terim for their Junior year at alfea.

"Uhh Where is this stupid monster"Stella said flipping her hair they were in a swamp that covered her boots in mud.

"chill Stel what's the rush"Musa asked.

"I have to pick up my sister Shakira she is a sophmore this year here at Alfea."

"you have a sis"Flora began when the swamp monster appeared.

"Ok winx lets go MAGIC WINX SIRENIX."

_I feel the power of the ocean connected woth the secret part of me._

_BLOOM FAIRY OF THE DRAGON FLAME_

_STELLA FAIRY OF THE SHINING SUN_

_FLORA FAIRY OF NATURE_

_MUSA FAIRY OF MUSIC_

_TECNA FAIRY OF TECHNOLOGY _

_AISHA FAIRY OF WAVES _

"Ok monster lets see what you got Sun Shower"Stella spelled and the swamp momster got hit with a ball of light.

"Stella no the Assignment is to brake the dark spell on the monster not destroy it"Flora said.

"Well can we hurry this."Stella said.

"Okay Winx lets go"bloom said.

_**Fire of Sirenix**_

_**Light of Sirenix**_

_**Voice of Sirenix**_

_**Aura of Sirenix**_

_**Flower of Sirenix**_

_**Tide of Sirenix**_

The monster instantly turned back into a Gorgeous Gold fish.

"Nice Work Winx"Bloom said as the simulation room turned off and they walked back into the control room.

"Execellent work girls you passed your test with advance"Professor palatium said.

the winx club started celebrating

"Sorry girls but i have to run"Stella said running out of the control room.

MAGIX CITY

Stella waited patiently for her parents to bring Shakira. Suddenly a golden chariot pulled up with King Radius and Queen Luna of Solaria and Shakira in the middle.

"LUNA HOW MANY TIIMES DO I HAVE TO YOU"Radius began.

"WOULD YOU TWO GIVE IT A REST"Stella screamed.

but they paid no attention Artemis jusst got out of the chariot and the chariiot pulled off.

"Stella"Artemis said her platnium hair curls bouncing.

"Artemis its so good to see you"Stella said as they hugged.

"I'm so excited to be at Alfea this year"Shakira said.

"well lets see if your Alfea material,Stella said,MAGIC WINX SIRENIX"

_i feel the power of the ocean connecting with the deepest part of me sirenix your my inspiration _

**STELLA FAIRY OF THE SHINING SUN **

_now a infinite ocean look at me like mystic motion._

"Wow stella you look beautiful "Shakirasaid.

"Thanks little sis now lets see what you got

"ok SHAKIRA ENCHANTIX"Shakira said

_Enchantix_

_Enchantix_

Shakira's enchantix is just like stella's except that her colors are grey and white.

and has a moon shaped necklace around her neck.

_Enchantix _

**SHAKIRA FAIRY OF THE CHANGING MOON**

_Enchantix_

_this is the power of Winx_

"You reached Enchantix"Stella said.

"Yea i saved"Shakira began.

"Oo no we are going to be late for class"Stella said

As Stella transported them to Alfea

WINX CLUB DORM

"Where is Stella we're going to be late for Professor Baliam's Magic potions Test"Tecna said.

then stella and Shakira appeared.

"about time"Tecna said angry she might miss her exam.

"Sorry girls but beauty never rushes everyone i would like to introduce my sister Princess Shakira of Solaria"

"Its very nice to meet all of you"Shakira said.

"Ok ok introductions later but we have to get to Professor Baliam's class."

"OK WINX LETS GO"Bloom said and the winx transported to class leaving Shakira alone.

MAGIX CITY

Suddenly the clouds begin to darken and out of the blue, Seven Girls appear out of a alley of them wore hoods the others didn't.

"Uh Magix how i hate this city"said the left hooded one.

"you four find the key and return it to us"the middle hooded one said as she and her hooded sisters vanish.

WINX DORM

As the winx enter their room Stella feels terrible about her test.

"Uhh that test was hard"Stella said.

"I'm sure you aced it"Shakira said.

"I have a idea we can go have some fun in Magix"Aisha said.

"Great idea Aisha i'll call the guys."Stella said.

MAGIX

the winx wait for the guys outside of club Fairly which is right across the street from the Magix musuem of The History of the guys come walking toward them the winx see that they have another guy with them.

"Sorry were late we have a new member of our team."Sky said.

"Meet Rashod everyone."Brandon introduced.

"Hello Rashod we would like for you to meet Shakira"Bloom said.

but before they could speak they heard alarms go off in the museum.

"Lets go winx MAGIC WINX SIRENIX."Bloom said.

_i feel the power of the ocean connecting with the deepest part of me SIRENIX your my inspiration the power of the seas inside of you now a infinite ocean _

BLOOM FAIRY OF THE DRAGON FLAME

STELLA FAIRY OF THE SHINING SUN

FLORA FAIRY OF NATURE

MUSA FAIRY OF MUSIC

AISHA FAIRY OF WAVES

TECNA FAIRY OF TECHNOLOGY

_look at me like a infinite ocean._

_"__**SHAKIRA**_** Enchantix**_"_

_Enchantix_

_Enchantix_

_Enchantix_

_SHAKIRA FAIRY OF THE PHASING MOON._

_this is the power of winx_

They flew inside of the museum.

MUSEUM

"Cataria did u find the box" ome of the hooded ones said.

"Its over their in the archive." Cataria said. As the walked and grabbed the box.

"Now the Mistresses will be pleased." Cataria said_._

"I DON'T THINK SO FULL DRAGON FORCE!" Bloom speelled as the hooded figures dodged.

"Force of darkness"Cataria spelled.

"Harmonic shelled"Musa spelled.

"The box protect the box."

"Lunar gravitational pull"Shakira spelled and snatched the box from them.

"NOOOO,Chaotic fog."Cataria spelled.

"Stella lets do combination spell" Shakira said.

"Right."Stella said.

"Lunar eclipse " Stella & Shakira spelled. And the fog disappeared_._

" Cataria we're their to strong"one of the hood figures said.

" your right lets retreat, but first,Cataria said, Earthquake"

The winx became off balanced.

"And Sinkhole"Cataria spelled.

All the winx except Shakira fell into the hole.

"NOW LETS GO"Cataria snapped and the hooded figures were gone.

_"_SHAKIRA YOU HAVE TO GET US OUT"Flora said.

"I..I...I can't"Shakira said,Ii'm not strong enough."

"SHAKIRA I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT I BELIEVE IN YOU WE ALL BELIEVE IN YOU."Stella said.

With those words of believe Shakira transformed into Believix form.

_Believix! You're magical, All you gotta do is believe in yo And everything will change. You've got the power!_

_SHAKIRA FAIRY OF THE PHASING MOON._

_its a higher energy! its a higher energy! its a higher energy!_

"Lunar gravitational force"Shakira spelled and the winx began to float out of the hole.

_..._

ALFEA

"Shakira you were amazing today"Stella said,im so proud to be your sister"

"Thanks Stella that means so much coming from you."Shakira said.

As the sister shared a hug.

"Shakira we have been talking and we wanted to ask you something"Bloom said.

"We would like you to be the new member of the Winx Club"Aisha said.

"Really,that would be a dream"Shakira said.

"Well then in that case WELCOME TO THE WINX CLUB"Musa said.

"WELCOME TO THE WINX CLUB" EVERYONE SAID.


End file.
